When Hatter met Hare
by Vampiregirl456
Summary: How the two friends first met
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Money for college

After graduating from High school Hare was glad to have left his school memories behind his bully in particular who threw pies at his face the nickname Hare got was pie face Yet his mother June Hare wanted him to have a good education by going to college.

Now here he was free from high school yet he was mowing his Uncle August lawn and his cousin April had got into college but he had to earn money. A few moments later Hare saw something flying in the sky he ignored it "Probably a bird" he muttered to himself. Till something landed on his face that blocked his vision of sight

"Sorry about that"Hare heard someone but could not make out the voice of the person who was speaking.

the item was removed from his face Hare looked up at the person who spoke it was a Young man his age he had short strawberry blonde hair he was wearing a purple jacket and trousers and in his left hand a Hat.

"Who are you"? Hare asked curiously.

"They call me the Mad Hatter"He smiled a toothy grin at Hare holding out his hand,

"March Hare or Hare" he took his hand and shook it gently "What are you doing here anyway Mad Hatter"

"Oh call me Hatter my friends do anyway some guys threw my Hat into this Garden then i found you" Hare looked at the man with a confused look on his face till his uncle booming voice interrupted them.

"Hare your mother is on the phone and get that Hat man out of the yard"

"Yes Uncle Aug"

Hare looked at Hatter "i think you should leave"

Hatter looked at Hare with sad eyes "OK i guess i will see you around Marchy boy" Hatter winked at Hare causing Hare heart to skip a beat.

Hatter jumped over the fence tripping over on the way out. Hare noticed a teapot on the floor picking it up he went to shout to Hatter but he was gone.

"What a weird guy well in wonderland he is"

Hare went to talk to his mother about what happened


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Second meeting

After meeting the Hatter earlier that day Hare tried to forget the weird Hat man yet he needed to find him to give his strange teapot back.

Hare stared at the teapot wondering what was inside he placed it by the window thinking nothing more of it he retired for the night.

Later that night

Hare tossed and turned in the middle of the night til that image appeared in his mind again

"AH"he jumped up quickly he had the same dream every night putting a hand to his forehead wiping the sweat away that began to form a knock on the door made him jump again.

"Son are you alright"June called out from behind the door

"i'm fine Mom just a bad dream"

"Are you sure i have your teddy bear Mr Cuddles"

"Mom just go to sleep"

he heard her footsteps move away from the door sighing in relief something caught his eye the teapot was gone from the window spotting it on the floor it was broken.

"Oh no what do i do now"!

Yet there was objects of small furniture on the floor among the broken teapot pieces.

"Gee he must be mad if he collects these"

Something tickled at the bottom of his feet he saw a pair of small glasses that would fit a small creature then Hare noticed small Cheese crumbs by his bed grabbing a flashlight much to his surprise he looked under his bed to find a mouse eating cheese.

The small creature looked up and spoke

"Hello"

"ahhhh" Hare screamed dropping the flashlight he ran downstairs where his mother was waiting at the bottom running into her arms.

"what on earth is the matter your shaking like a mouse"

Hare shivered at the mention of the word no matter how embarrassed he felt .

"I-I thought i saw a-mouse but ashamed to say this but I'm scared of them" Hare looked up at his mother she just smiled at him.

"it's alright we are afraid of small things but we can overcome our fears if we believe we can "

Hare laughed at himself but took his mother's words for granted.

The Next day

Hare woke up as usual but no traces of the mouse his cousin April was staying over for the weekend He told her about what happened the previous night yet with Difficult to do sign language.

They both went into town to do shopping for Birthday and gifts.

"April i just remembered i have to get my eyes tested for glasses ill meet up with you here"

"Sure i wont go anywhere"

After his eye test Hare was provided with glasses he did not like the thought of having them but it was for a good cause.

Hare went back to the spot where April said she would be but there was no trace of her anywhere looking for her would be a problem.

After ages of looking for her he grew tired of walking and sat down on the bench near by a dark ally then he heard someone screaming down the ally.

"April is that you"

it was silent for a moment but there more screams Hare decided to head down there to look for April. The sun was starting to go down by the now the time was evening they should have been back by now then Hare spotted the person who was screaming the man he saw two days ago The Hatter. a group of men were gathered around him the leader had beaten Hatter up badly.

Hare hid behind a wall hoping not to be seen he tripped over a rock causing one of the men to look.

"Michael someone is watching" The man told the leader of the group causing him to turn around The leader was a short man with slicked black hair with a cowboy hat on top wearing all black clothing but he had a pie in his hand.

The bully from his school Hare gulped a lump in his throat was forming.

"Mike MC nasty" he murmured to himself

Mike noticed a pair of long brown ears poking out behind the wall Hare was hiding behind.

"i know those ears and who they belong to the man who feared me and ran away in the school halls whimpering like a little puppy he goes by the name of Pie Face"

Two of the men grabbed Hare and pushed him on the ground with force.

Mike walked around Hare in a circle chanting about him in a rude uncertain way.

"My My Pie face you got a fine pair of extra eyes on your face" He flicked the glasses of his face and stepped on them.

Hare avoided eye contact but looked at Hatter instead his right eyes was swollen a tint of color blue,his top upper lip cut and his nose was bleeding.

"Pie Face answer me do you know this man"

Hare stayed silent but noticed Hatter making his way over slightly limping and tried to punch Mike in the face but he fell unconscious due to how badly hurt he was.

"Your poor friend he was worth a price for what he did"

"Just leave me and Hatter alone" He snarled

Ignoring his remarks he rambles on till the mention of her name.

"Don't ever speak to me like that or your girlfriend will pay the price like your friend here bring the girl out"

Two of the other gang members brought out April she was tied up with her hands behind her back.

"April you let her go"

"Should i well i will i'm nice enough"

Mike pushed April to the ground with force.

He started to leave yet he turned around looking at Hare with evil eyes.

"Before i take my leave Have another pie so long" He threw another pie but it missed Hare and landed on the wall instead.

He soon left but his evil laugh filled the empty alleyway till it was filled with the sound of April sobbing and Hare tried to comfort her but it was no use they were all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Helping Hatter

After being in the Alley for what seemed like hours was only a few minutes Hare and April were still in the same position and Hatter had not woken yet

there were shouts in the distance coming closer to them Hare hoped it was his uncle.

"March,April " looking in the direction of the voice it was his uncle and another man with him wearing a Hat.

"Dad" April ran into his arms sobbing uncontrollably,"Uncle who is that man"Hare asked

"Oh right this is my friend Proud Hatter and you know his son Mad Hatter"

"Nice to meet you March Hare" Hatter's Father held his hand out to him. Hare returned the gesture .

"Thank you for saving my son" Hare looked at his Uncle for help yet gave him the signal to be nice. Rolling his eyes Hare took a deep breath before speaking.

"It was my pleasure Mr Hatter"

Hatter started to stir when Hare looked at him on the floor they were both the same no friends bullied by the same man for being Different Hare thought of a idea.

"Uncle August i'm going to help Mr Hatter here to take his son home if that is OK.

"Yes March ill pick you up later be safe"He patted him on the shoulder with good luck.

"Excuse me sir i i'll help you take your son home"

"Oh thank you Hare"

When Hare and Hatter's father got to he house Hare eyes widened The house was in a shape of a Hat.

Hare took Hatter up to his room he noticed a row of hats in his wardrobe and a whole trunk of Superhero comics.

He got a wet cloth and started to wipe the blood away from the Hatter's nose causing Hatter to stir he opened his eyes and looked at Hare.

"What Happened "

"You got hurt by some men they are gone now your safe in your own home Hatter"

"Thank you Marchy"

"My name is Hare my Uncle calls me March"

"Sorry Hare ow watch it my nose"Hatter whined.

Hare rolled his eyes at the Hatter "Hatter i have a question for you?"

"Go ahead Crumpet"Hatter offered Hare a crumpet taking one from the plate he put it in his pocket.

"Were those the same guys that threw your Hat in the Garden"

"Yes it was over some dumb deal we had done i don't know the guy's name with the cowboy hat but he wont bother me anymore"

"Do you have a teapot"Hare asked

"Yes i do but i lost it oh no Dormouse"

"Who is that"?

"Oh i met him a long time ago he is a mouse that lives in the teapot i take him everywhere with me.

"is this the teapot Hatter"

"you got it you lifesaver"

Hatter tapped the top of the teapot and out came the little mouse that Hare knew it was the same one under his bed.

"Hello Hatter 'Hare"

Hare smiled at Dormouse

"How did you get from my bed to here"

"I have my ways you know a mouse knows his way around the house"

"How true that is" Hatter snickered

"Nice to meet you Dormouse"

he went back inside the teapot with a dash leaving Hatter and Hare alone.

Hare wanted to get to know Hatter better another idea popped inside his head.

"Hatter Do you want to come over my place next week"

"Sure Monday sounds good for me Can i bring Dormouse"

"Of course you can your both welcome anytime"

"Get some rest Hatter goodnight"

"Goodnight Hare" Hatter smiled to himself glad that this might be a start of a new friendship


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Friend or Foe

The following week on Monday Hare planed to Meet Hatter in Town Yet his Uncle warned him about Hatter and his Father His uncle said that he turned his back on him and he wasn't to be trusted. Hare was too deep in thought he didn't notice Hatter was standing in front of him.

"Hatter gee didn't see you there"

"So what are we doing" Hatter asked

"Well i will tell you when we get there"

When they got to their destination Hatter read the sign of the building.

"Golf so Hare are you any good? Hare Grabbed Hatters hand Dragging him over to the golf course they grabbed a golf club each soon they got into the swing of the game. Hare was enjoying the company of Hatter they shared laughs and awkward glances from the people that went past them

That was until Hatter spotted a group of men heading towards them,

"Hare look run on the count of three"Hatter whispered in Hares ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Hatter why do we-Ahhh"

Hatter pulled Hare slowly behind him the men running after them.

Hatter turned around the corner jumping over a gate without tripping over Hare lost sight of Hatter then someone pulled him in a side alley Hare turned around to look at his captive turning out to be Hatter

"Follow me" creeping out of the alley Hatter picked Hare up and put him on his back.

"Really Hatter i feel like a pretzel"

"true but i like crumpets keep quiet and hold on"

Hatter took Hare home by running all the way back his breathing sped up and soon fell to the ground but almost landed on Hare.

"Who were you running away from"

"I thought it was that bully of yours

"Hatter i thought he was going to leave you alone you said so"Remember

"i guess i am afraid Hare your the only one i have had close to a friend"

Hare smiled at Hatter pulling him into a hug Hatter's eyes filled with tears.

"Hatter do you want to stay over and you are a friend to me even though we met over a week ago"

"Really thank you Hare"

wiping his tears away the two friends went inside smiling at each other Hare thought of his Uncle August 's words Friend or Foe"

Friend my dear Uncle not Foe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Thunderstorm 

Hatter stayed in Hare's bedroom but during the night there was a thunderstorm Hare hated them he looked over at Hatter to see him fast asleep.

He pulled his duvet cover and curled up into a ball and hid in the corner of the room. Hatter woke up to see Hare across the side of the room

"Hare what are you doing look at me" Hare slowly got up then there was a loud crack of thunder causing him to jump and he threw himself into Hatter's arms and tears filled his eyes.

"Hare you never told me you were afraid of thunder but i sleep with a nightlight on your safe with me" "Thank you Hatter i feel stupid for doing this bu-"he got cut of by Hatter "Get some sleep Hare i'm here for you"

They soon fell asleep peacefully and the storm soon went and morning came when Hare's mother June came in to check on them surprised to see her own son in the lap of his best friend Hatter had his arms around Hare she closed the door and left them to sleep.

Two weeks Later Hare and Hatter became two peas in a pod they were never separated it was soon nearing winter and they decided to go skating with April and her Friend Susan which Hare had a crush on her.

He was too busy trying to impress her when April pushed Hatter with enough force sending him flying he tried to control himself but ended up falling on his back.

"Hatter" Hare yelled skating over to him offering him a hand Hatter got up but he fell back but this time sending Hare to fall on top of him

"I slipped a fast one"Hare said

"How true that is"

the two friends looked at each other and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Jealousy

It had Been two months since Hare met Hatter and they spent as much time together as possible but Hatter was good on time but on this day He wasn't on time. Hare was waiting for Hatter at the cafe the same time as always 4:00 when Hare looked at his watch it was 4:21. He could see Hatter walking with a young girl arm in arm.

"Sorry I'm late i was waiting for a friend at the train station"they both sat down on the other side of the table. she glared at Hare then looked at Hatter with a smile.

"Who is this bunny with the long ears" "oh Clare this is my good friend the March Hare and Hare this is my girlfriend Clare"

"Nice to meet you March Hare"she spat the last words out with envy

"My boo bear has told so much about you"oh Hatter would you be a dear and order some tea"

Hatter got up to leave and Hare followed him to the counter.

"Hatter when did you start dating her"

"we met five weeks ago Hare"

"you never told me your best friend"

"Hare you sound jealous is there something your not telling me" Hatter smirked at Hare and winked at him

"No i do not have feelings for you Hatter" Hare blurted out and realized what he said.

"Hare are you saying that you have feelings for me"?

"Hatter i hope the two of you are Happy" Hare ran out of the cafe and headed home not wanting to see Hatter ever again.

Clare smirked at the incident of what happened and she took one look at Hatter he had tears rolling down his face.

"Hatter your friend sure has a nasty side to him i- "

"We are over Clare You knew about Hare's secret you were there that day when i got injured"

"Yes i was but your best friend is in love with you"

"so what if he is i feel the same and if not then i will gain the friendship we had"

He soon left her standing in the cafe he ran after his best friend even though it was pouring with rain outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Lost

Hare ran home and went into his room he fell to the floor crying and no one else was at home. Then thunder appeared outside he had got his duvet cover and wrapped it around himself. Hatter ran to Hare's house and opened the front door and rushed to his room to see his best friend curled up in a ball.

"Hare" he looked up at him then Hatter pulled him in his arms and stayed with him till the storm was over. when the next day came Hare woke up to see they were still in the same position. "Hatter are you awake" he stirred in his sleep and his eyes soon opened. "Hare i'm sorry for what happened i was inconsiderate about your feelings forgive me. "i forgive you i'm sorry about Clare" "forget her i was thinking why don't we move in together "

"Hatter i need to go college" "i know afterwards my uncle owns a house we can move in then"

they both smiled at each other looking forward to the future and their friendship in the years to come


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight 17 years later

And that my dear Alice is how i met the Hare" Hatter said to the smiling girl. "That was a great story Mr Hatter thank you" Hare came back from the grocery store and was surprised to see Alice. "Hi Alice didn't see you there" "Mr Hare Hatter told me of how you two met and become best friends. "Oh really i'm glad to have met Hatter when i did. "And me" Dormouse popped up from the teapot with cheese in his hand and soon lost his attention on the matter. "And you too Dormouse" "Its no surprise we are friends" Hatter said causing them to laugh at each other like they did 17 years ago.  



End file.
